freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Backstage
Backstage = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It contains spare parts for the animatronics, in case they ever should happen to break during the day. Bonnie may sometimes appear here as he makes his way toward The Office. Occasionally, he will stare directly into the camera with small, white pupils replacing his eyes. Appearance The Backstage is a small room located to the left of the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered white and black-tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and a Bonnie head. To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding three spares of Bonnie's head, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. Game Over Screen Upon dying from getting caught by the animatronics, a brighter image of the Backstage will be displayed, featuring a Freddy Fazbear costume with eyeballs loosely hanging from the empty mask sockets and teeth peeking out through the mouth. This implies that the player was forcibly stuffed inside the suit, upon the death of the player. The words Game Over are displayed on the bottom-right corner of the picture. Trivia *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. *Sometimes if the player views the Backstage, the endoskeleton on the table will sit up and stare into the camera, along with the head beside it and the other heads in the room. **Only three heads will not face the camera, and, if the player looks very closely, Chica's head is also slightly turned to the camera. *Strangely, Bonnie never tries to stuff the endoskeleton on the table into a mascot costume as the Phone Guy claims he should. It is possible that he thinks the endoskeleton is deciding which costume to put on; however, it could just be an oversight. *The Backstage's camera was originally beside/behind the door, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. *Replacement heads for each of the animatronics can be seen here, with the exception of Foxy, possibly because he was discontinued, and Golden Freddy, most likely because he is speculated to be a hallucination. Interestingly, none of the spare heads have ears. *There's a possibility that Bonnie uses the mask on the table when staring in the camera directly, since the one sitting on the table has small white dots compared to Bonnie's normal mask. **Possible evidence supporting this theory is that Bonnie's head hides the location of the mask on the table. **However, when Bonnie stares into the camera, the player can clearly see the ear attachments. *Only one animatronic (Bonnie) visits this room. The only other rooms like this are the Supply Closet (Bonnie again) and Pirate Cove (Foxy). *It is also notable that the endoskeleton is nowhere to be found Backstage on the Game Over screen, implying that it, along with the player, was stuffed into a Freddy suit. **If one looks at the arms of the suit, they will see part of an endoskeleton, further supporting this. **It may have also been taken off the table by the animatronic that killed the player to make room for the Freddy suit. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Cam5_allheads.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera. 205.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage. 555.png|The secret Bonnie close-up, staring directly into the camera. Brightened Backstage_Normal.png|Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Bonnie.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's close-up, brightened and saturated for clarity. FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|Game Over scene (barred "Game Over"), brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations